The presence of analog noise in a video picture may cause the detection and reduction of digital noise in the video picture to produce artifacts that may be visually unpleasing to a user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.